The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention firstly relate to a shading assembly for shading an opening with at least two opposite opening sides in a structure, comprising a flexible shading member which is movable between a position completely covering said opening and a position at least partially freeing said opening.
A known shading assembly of such a type (also referred to as rollo) comprises a winding tube which is rotatably mounted in stationary mounts and onto which or from which the flexible shading member is wound. In such a type of shading assembly the two opposite opening sides of the opening are provided with guides embodied to guide longitudinal side edges of the shading member.